Parallel
by Aki7
Summary: Aya thought what he saw was true, how come suddenly it wasn't? Sometimes, logic isn't enough to explain everything. What if you had a twin existing an parallel world similar to ours? Chap 5 up! Why is Aya suddenly good to Ken? [RanxKen]
1. Prologue

Parallel Prologue 

He feet pounded fast, against the predators who carried guns. The bullets rained past him, marring his skin. Blood gushed with each wound as each bullet pierced his skin. There was heavy pounding in his head. Pain etched throughout his body.

The coldness was irresistibly creeping through him. Omi felt the ground slam hard against his small body, the gravity's strength crushing him. He looks at his bloodied darts stained by his own blood…

He failed. Now, his other surviving teammates will continue the remaining part of the mission…

~

Abyssinian crept slowly across the ledge so that the enemies will not see him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his colleague dropping to the ground. The scene startled him; the puddle of scarlet was now visible on the floor. Although it was not the one to care, he knew the loss of a colleague mean a tougher mission; he still cared nonetheless.

He was bound to his teammates by mutual consent. That group was named, Weiss and he is a member of it.

There was a sense of guilt as he began to contact the other members of Weiss. "Balinese, do you read?"

"Roger. What's the matter Abyssinian?"

"One ally down. Bullets rained Bombay. Area occupied by military."

"What the—Bombay is with me."

"I do not understand—"

"Forget it. Why is your concentration lost Abyssinian? You were the one most immersed in this mission! Now you're going chicken?"

"Negative, Balinese. I am not a chicken."

"Then prove it Abyssinian and secure target on area c."

"Hn."

The conversation pounded into his head. Why did just Yohji tell him that Omi was alive when he was positive that it was Omi? How come? The only way to find out is later when they untie again as a team of assassins.

+

"You must be tired Aya. I'm here and I'm not _dead_. Don't worry." Omi had reassured Aya outside their apartments, unsure if it really did assure the red head.

He didn't persist more into what he saw. It was perplexing enough to know what happened. He knew that it is pointless to argue about it. Maybe he was cracking up and had to see a psychiatrist.

The sight of his bed was inviting him wel to sleep. One fall on the soft but firm mattress and Aya was now fast asleep.

On the other side of the room, three young men were having a conversation.

"Unbelievble, Yohji-kun. Maybe he just in distress. Too bad he doesn't talk too much that's why we don't know what is wrong with him."

"I guess so Omi. Ask him out to the beach maybe? To help loosen up, lotsa babes to look out for."

"Oh Yohji, you're the only one who will benefit from that. He does not enjoy activities like that much." Ken had sternly stated towards the oldest of the three. He still continued, "Well, I guess something more quiet I guess. He'll get through this. What he said isn't and _can't _be true. It scares me…"

"Effects of drugs maybe?" Omi suggested, gaining a look of disapproval from Yohji and Ken. Aya wasn't likely to take some. They were sure of that.

Let it rest, Ken settled and they went to sleep.

+

Schuldich had just considered the three Weiss member's conversation. Not bad, one down and they're all screwed. He had apparently eavesdropped their conversation from a low building next to their flowershop.

He had a good plan on this. A very good chance, and nobody's going to ruin it.

~to be continued…

A/N: Quite confusing…I took down Siushoo to Ame because it was pointless esp. the plot. So now, I'm making up a new one…more of something better. This is my first shot at this kind of genre so please bear ^_^;; Btw, the setting is in Verbachen~strafe series of Weiss Nope it wouldn't fit much in Gluhen… The RanxKen action will take off on the next chappies…::Waves a Aya Luvs Ken flag:: Well, if it happens to suck or not please do review, click on the button below. 

Thanks!

                                            |

                                           V


	2. Impossible News

Parallel 

Chapter 2: Impossible News

__

Three days had gone by and whole world din't care less about the thing that perplexed him. Aya had noted the disbelief of his teammates, parctically taking it as a joke. He was sane, perfectly sane and nobody cared anyway.

Today, he was surprised when Ken had knocked at his apartment door and brought up such subject.

"Ohayo, Aya-kun."

"What brings you here?" Aya's icy voice aked.

"Well, I was just thinking if you were interested. I just found about a newly opened park, just outside the city. I-I wanted to ask if you could come with me." Ken's voice quiver slightly as steely violet eyes looked directly on him, "Why not the others?" he asked, grabbing a book and began flipping its pages as he sat on his bed.

"Well, I guess they wouldn't appreciate such a quiet place. It's a beautiful, and serene garden as I've heared. Will you join me please? I'll take care of the entrance."

The red head gave a look at the brunette and gave nod of agreement. Ken smiled brightly, "Well? What are you waiting for? Come on!"

The next thing Aya knew that he was being dragged out of his apartment, down to the flower shop and out into the street.

"Where is that place?" Aya inquired, rummaging his pocket for his car's keys. 

"A little beyond Kamagure road."

~

The two had begun walking around the gardens full of flowers. Aya had realized why Ken told him it was outside the city. The garden was strategically located beyond that point to ensure stillness, away from the noise of the big city.

They had settled under the shade of a large tree. The scent of the air was intoxicating, iviting them both to a peaceful slumber. However, Ken still had something else to discuss.

Setting aside the idea of falling asleep, the took notice of the beautifully trimmed roses nearby. The deep shade of crimson suddenly reminded him of something.

The blood…

It was in brilliant contrast to the gray concrete…

Omi…was lying flat against it…lifeless…

However, Omi was alive in the company of Yohji. How did that happen?

"Aya, are you alright?" Ken's worried voice snapped Aya instantly from his reverie.  He raised a hand to tell Ken that he was okay. 

"You actually look like bleak these three days. I'm kinda worried that's all."

"Worried?" hearing such a word made him think twice, was this true? Ken never told him that he was worried. "It is none of your business."

"Oh Aya-kun, Don't put up your 'I am tough as a nutcase' attitude. You should loosen up a bit." 

He sighed. He had thought about that matter—he should do that.

Out of nowhere a loud gunshot ensued, more or less coming from the thick hedge. Bothe men were startled at the sound. It signalled something unpleasant. Impulsively, Ken was alredy tearing the path towards the theck bushes.

"Ken!" A sudden wave of fustration flowed into him, knowing that Ken would only get hurt. And the younger man wasn't even thinking about what he was doing. 

Didn't he remember that he was unarmed? What can he do with an unknown opponent who was armed with a gun?

"Ken, stop!"

"I'll just check!"

A few meters in a clearing, past the hedge he heard a crisp yelp. Danger was already there and he didn't have choice but help him. Following the trail Ken ran, Aya reached the area where he was greeted by the scent of fresh blood. A prone figure of Ken lay down on the grass. A large rip on his side was revealed. 

This wasn't real. But reality had betrayed him and he was holding Ken's body. A small gasp escaped from the victimized Ken saying under his breath all that he could, "Kid…kill…"

"KEN!"

Immediately he felt a surging anger, his mind was blzing and his eyes were stinging. He was spiteful as he saw the flowing scarlet on Ken's bleeding sides.

Red…

Interminable anger…

Seeing the immediate trail of blood left by the cold criminal. He followed again, it was easy for the fresh contrasted greatly with the greens. A few meters he was greeted by another hedge of tall shrubs of the garden. Blast it. It was a kid standing there, not noticing his arrival.

Startled and angry pair of violet eyes observed the kid in front. It noted the small hands covered with blood, though he tried to collect it using only his palms. It bothered him, the person who gruesomely hacked ken is only a kid about the age of fouteen.

Cautiously he gave a warning. "Stay where you are."

The boy, as he figured it by his appearance turned to face him and revealed a pale face accented with hair of burnt sienna and dazed, gray eyes. He raised one bloody hand and pointed at Aya.

"_You see everything Ran, poor you. You saw another beloved slowly taken in your arms._"

In the distance that separated them and the guards of the garden on feverish search were yells.

"Where was that?!"

"Beyond those bushes!"

"Surround the area!"

"Yes sir!"

Aya looked quite worried and turned immediately to see if the police was already there. It could bring him much more trouble if they see him with the kid.

"_What are you looking for Ran?"_

Aya's head snapped back only to find the boy gone. Where was the brat? He couldn't let him go away just like that.

_"Looking for me?"_

The boy was at his back, the voice told him so. Impossible. How did he slip behind him when the kid height was obtrusive enough not to be noticed. In a split-second he was bolting to knock out  the young boy.

He stood there, watching Aya bound towards him like a hungry wolf. He didn't budge and just kept his arms still behind him like everything was nothing. Again, he diappeared and Aya in disgust halted midway, only to be greeted by a sharp waepon tearing his flesh on his side.

Staggering backwards, he saw what had hut him so terribly. It was the kid again, now armed with a weapon that was very familiar to him.

Bugnuks.

Last thing he heard were men rushing towards him. Everything blacked and Aya was down.

--+

He his sundae in great contentment as he knew he had luckily persuaded someone he was very interested in. He stared at his fair and red-headed comapanion and gave an inward smile. He was about to contemplate on why suddenly his companion right now agreed to join him for a snack outside. The flowershop won't die anyway, Omi was still there. The boy would take care of everything even if Yohji te oldest of them four won't.

"You seem to like this place."

"I do. They serve great food. You know, especially when I was still in the league, we usually dropped here to eat or just hang out on a regular basis—"

His new cellphone had rung. Tood bad, of all moments why now?

He glanced and saw that his frien was sitting patiently, nodding to tell him to answer the call.

"Excuse me." He noted the name flashed on the bright blue screen of the phone and answered it, "Hello?"

His jaw dropped at the news. How come?

"Yohji, are you joking? Is this an idea of a joke?! I'm here with him! It's impossible that he is in the treatment facility! Aya is with me, he's actually taking coff—"

His sentence broke off as he glanced at the seat Aya was. However, Aya was  nowhere to be found. This is already turning crazy. Ken took the absurd news, that Aya was ripped and is now in their special treatment facility.

Very absurd…

**~tbc.**

A/N: Already confused? So am I. It's gonna be like an X-files episode gone haywire. Well, I already wrote the confusing plot in a notebook so I wouldn't get more befuddled. I hope you like this chapter as I enjoyed its quite graphical statements  :D (I doubt, I think it's an understatement)


	3. Heated Arguement

Parallel Chapter 3: Heated Argument 

_Disclaimers:_ Weiss is not owned by me nor its characters…just borrowing them for lotsa fun ^_^

Ken was literally dashing inside the treatment facility in fury. Was this some joke of Yohji? It was already damn freaky that Aya had just disappeared in the coffee shop. He was already exhausted of the numerous times that he fell for traps and if this is some sort of thing, he would surely kill Yohji for it.

In a short blaze, he reached the information desk and was immediately escorted by a young lab assistant; apparently, he was examining some things regarding Aya's lethal wounding.

At a distance, he could see a mop of long blond hair. Thank god, he was not smoking or he would be more irritated.

"What happened to Aya?" His furious stare ran into the eyes of Yohji, something like accusing. Then the older man, noting this look replied rather hard, "I am not making a single lie. See for yourself what really happened."

Ken turned his attention to the youngest of them all, Omi. The boy looked very pale and in distraught. Omi's bright blue eyes reflected that he was troubled indeed. Mainly it was due to Omi looking at Aya as a good leader and a person. Well, it was true though it was rarely seen.

Ken Gripped himself for next moment. Entering the medical room wasn't easy for him. The many times he entered the hospital during years in the J-League; either to visit a friend or he is confined there made him familiar of look and feel of a medical intensive care unit. He did not know why but he felt very uneasy.

A gasp escaped his lips as he saw Aya lying on the bed with a life support system connected to him. It is positively Aya for he saw the red hair on the bandaged man's head. He could see visible scratches on Aya's face as he came nearer.

_This cannot be true._

_Aya…how come? I was with you talking…_

_You were sitting and contented with your coffee._

_How?_

"So now you believe me." Yohji's voice asked. He gave a weak nod for a reply; that was all he could give. "I believe when Aya has recovered he may be able to speak but not use his left eye anymore. Now what I want to know is _where_ you were when I called you."

"At the coffee shop in the south avenue."

"They found him at the botanical garden outside the borders of Kyoto past north."

While talking, Omi had slipped inside the room to see what was happening.

"What it want to know is this." The blond man gave a pained look. He threw a clear bag on top of the table and then crossed his arms. Ken gave him a look of suspicion and drew nearer to the table to inspect the bag he threw.

The bag was the type used by forensic investigators when storing objects for inspection. What ken saw inside of it shocked him terribly. It was his property, the bugnuks.

It horrified him when he saw the retractable blades covered of what is now, dried blood. He was in big disbelief. No, it was something of horror. He didn't know how it happened but it was impossible. Ken's brain raced for an immediate answer, but found none.

"I-I don't know what this is Yohji. All I know I don't understand anything."

"Well better be careful, Hidaka. We will never know who…"

"Who?! Who attempted to kill Aya?! By your accusing stare you are giving me right now means _you think I tried to kill him!_" Ken burst out loudly, making Omi behind Yohji whimper. His temper was now getting the better of him. "This is _my _bugnuks but no way that _I_ would hurt Aya."

"Do know that you told _me_ that _you_ were with Aya at the moment I called you. It may be a pothole, something against you Ken. Who knows you may have been up to something—"

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME KUDOU?!" The brown-haired person's anger surged and he gripped his fists tightly to deliver a blow at Yohji's face. It was supposed to give sense to the old man.

"You're guilty, aren't you?"

"Yamete kudasai!!!" Omi pleaded as he stopped Ken from punching Yohji inside the med room.

"Omi, this bastard is accusing me of hurting Aya!"

"He is not accusing you, Ken-kun. He is just warning you about this-it might bring something wrong especially that they found your weapon with Aya." Omi said tearfully as he held Ken away from Yohji. He couldn't believe this, two of his comrades, his friends were fighting like this instead of helping find who did this to Aya. 

Ken forcefully freed himself from Omi and rushed past Yohji and out of the treatment facility. He immediately swung his leg over his motorbike and rushed away immediately. Not thinking where to go, he stopped at an alley and decided to head for his apartment and then to a friend's house.

~

The next day, Ken had not decided to come back yet to the medical building a he supposed that Omi and Yohji were still there. Birman nor Manx had contacted him yet, so it wouldn't hurt much to stay at his friend's until tomorrow.

It was time to take notice of the note scotch taped at his apartment door. He didn't bother reading it, now we would do because he had nothing to do. Unfolding the piece of paper, he opened the letter and these words ran into them,

_The waters reflect the soul,_

_Dark and distant revealed._

_The dark hand raises wrought arms_

_With a mace in bloodied hands._

_The holy child grasps his sword,_

_The swords of vehemence clash._

_After it…the son of light will expire. _

The words puzzled him as if a cryptic riddle unsolved for no one ever understood it. The only thing that came to him was a battle of good and evil. What is this? Who sent this? 

Those things were not answered as another call came to his phone. The caller was Manx, probably regarding Aya.

He answered it but with caution. "Hello?"

"Ken. Be at the medical facility, Aya is awake in demands that you see him. He wouldn't allow anyone enter his room until you came, he requested the staff. 'Keep those gits from entering. I will do not want to bothered so I can recover fast. I want to see who killed Ken even it costs me my life.' he says."

"So Yohji and Omi are out..." 

"Yes."

"Very well."

Ken thought about coming and completely forgot about the letter. Upon arriving, he immediately went to Aya's room. He wanted to talk to him. He was very confused, this is surely Aya's feeling about the matter at hand.

He entered the room and saw Aya's bed raised so he was in a sitting position while in bed. A violet eye turned and widened as he saw Ken's lean figure standing near his bed.

"Ken…thought…dead."

"Dead? No, I am not… Who did this to you?"

"Kid…killed you with stabs…then cornered…me…" the redhead's speech was labored because of the still healing wounds on his chest. He talked like he was sighing always. His once beautiful, milky white skin was no longer visible under the ugly scars that the large wounds left. Why did this have to happen? He bit his lip.

"A kid did that?"

"Yes…with gray…eyes…drawling voice…wonder how he did…" a soft audible whisper came as a reply and his opened eye closed while the other was resting under a thick pad of gauze covered on it.

Ken placed a warm palm against Aya's pale, and smooth left cheek. Then he sat beside Aya's bed wondering what to do next.

Manx had just entered the room clicking her heels as she approached both Ken and Aya.

"Don't take it hard Ken. You still have job to do. Find Schwarz. That is the only key factor to what had happened to Aya."

"When do we take the offensive?"

"tomorrow night."

**~tbc**.

 A/N: Hi! So how'd it go? Confusing ne? Well now we've got a little key…

_To Raei dagger_ (did I spell it correctly?): yes, I'm a Weiß fan and an obssessed one. Especially with Schuldich and Aya-kun. ^_^ So obssesed that I'm planning to destroy the shop if there is none of the Weiß Kreuz Glűhen series vcds available… 


	4. Rampant

Parallel 

Chapter 4: Rampant

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Weiss Kreuz but gimme Schu and I would be glad ^_^

+Start+

Schwarz…Ken considered that it was time for revenge. It was painful enough to be accused of impaling Aya, and now it has something to do with Schwarz. Noting would make him feel easy.

His fists clenched tightly. His anger was ready to burst out anytime now. It did not matter much to him whether the group of assassins had some special ability. It will not stop him from avenging Aya right now.

"And by the way Ken, we have a file about a new inclusion in Takatori's body guards. He is not an official member but I guess they are manipulating the boy." Manx voice came a little later after Ken's resolution of getting even with Schwarz.

"A boy you say."

"…Boy…" came the faint echo of the brunet's words. Aya seemed to have caught on to their conversation. "…Remember him…crash…crashers…"

"Aya, by any means _you _know this boy?" Manx slowly asked the man on the bed. Her fast hands pulling a photo attached to a paperclip in the folder she was holding. Sharp, red fingernails flashed shortly, and revealed the photo that she brought with her.

Sudden remembering came into Aya. Why didn't it occur to him that this was the protégé of the owner supposed to be 'institution for the gifted' in Tokyo? It was the boy who he saw a year after joining Crashers in one of their missions.

Is he to take revenge on him or something? That is what he did not know exactly.

"Met him…while in…crashers…"

"Are you sure Aya?" Ken asked quite disbelieving. Who knows what was affected with Aya after that freak accident. Well, at least they had a little lead on what was happening around them. It may take time to track Schwarz down, knowing their ability to predict most of their moves. Nonetheless, they can still be found somewhere unlikely that is for sure.

Then he remembered the note left on his apartment door, "Manx, any idea on this?"

"Hm?" she raised a carefully penciled eyebrow and then flicked some strand of stray bangs off her face. "What is it?"

"This note…it was scotch taped on my apartment door the other day."

Ken immediately took the folded piece of paper out of his jacket and handed to the woman beside him. Manx took the note and carefully read the note. However, it seemed that no idea would come into her mind about what the note is.

"It sounds something like…prophetic. I have no idea."

"Very well. I cannot do anything 'bout that. No one knows what it is about."

"Head back to the flower shop. Probably Omi and Yohji are there planning on what to do."

"I see." Ken hastily replied and walked out of the med room.

"Ken…"

"Huh?" His head automatically turned upon hearing a faint call. Then he saw it was only the redhead calling him. "What is it Aya-kun?" he again approached the white-decked bed where Aya lay motionless.

"I…may…never recover…"

"Don't tell that."

"It's…true. My…muscles are…beyond…repair…only…fix but not…to be…used again…" every word sounded like a wheeze to Ken. He knew Aya had a hard time speaking now. He didn't want to think that Aya was impaled forever like this. On a bed…

"No you won't! I promise to get back whoever did this to you!" He gripped one of Aya's slightly cold and pale arms and squeezed it tightly. "You will be fine Aya! You won't be…"

Aya tried to give a soft smile but couldn't, instead he looked directly at Ken's bright brown eyes. His violet eyes told the other pair solemnly, "Ken…it's the truth…."

This was the worst feeling he had had since ages ago. It was coming back to him again. The weighty feeling of regret. Regret because he could not afford his life to save or help someone because he, was also helpless. Very painful...

Those final words came out of him gently before Ken left, "Be careful."

Ken gave a final look and went outside followed by Manx who then gave him a 'good day' before leaving.

Outside the building Manx took out the keys to her green car swung the door open and told something to Ken before entering the car. 

"Aya knows what he's headed for. All we can do now is hope we could find the kid before it kills another of Weiss or any other civilian…and I forgot." She handed the manila folder, "You must not fail this for it might endanger your lives. Be careful in the mission."

And the green car sped off. He had a little time to spend so he immediately headed for Kuneko Sumi Ie.

~

"I supposed that you shouldn't been that hard with him Yohji. We didn't have proof—"

"I know! I know Omi! Still, why does he have to react like he's someone guilty?"

"Well it's a big blow to him especially finding out that what almost killed Aya was his own bugnuks. It's weird…" Omi voice faded in as he went into the backroom of the shop. Good thing no girls were flocking the shop this morning or they would close and discuss in the private backroom.

Both of them turned when the chimes on the door sounded. Instead of finding a customer, they found no other Ken standing at the entrance.

"So little Ken returned…" Yohji stated dryly as he went off to the backroom where Omi was. Ken just used his eyes to follow Yohji's direction, his anger seething. Instead of attempting another punch at Yohji, (which by the way would be successful) he just gripped tightly the folder not realizing he was already crumpling its contents.

_Keep you temper he didn't mean it. Aya knows who really did it he doesn't think you're trying to expel him out of the living world..._

He slowly followed the other two at the back room and just stared at them shortly. He knew they did not know what was happening. They would not for they did not experience and see the situation with their own eyes.

When they did not talk, he sulked and immediately stomped off towards the stairs leading to the apartments. It was useless; nobody understood how did everything happen. On the other hand, maybe only Aya and he were confused. Now he knew Aya's frustration when Yohji yelled over the receiver for Aya to believe that Omi was with them.

He drew the drapes in his room to let in light; slumping immediately on his bed afterwards.

He was confused, totally confused. Crazy ideas ran into his brain about how in the word did that happen. He was sure he was talking to Aya the other day. He could ask one of the waiters he was quite acquainted with. He was a regular there and the ones at the counter in the shop could identify if he brought someone new.

He thought, was it that it is another one of the Schwarz's befuddling to confuse them? Was it way for the other assassin group to eliminate the Weiss members one by one? 

Or maybe in the slightest possibility was that he saw Aya's twin and Aya in turn, saw his twin? 

The only thing that made sense is that one of the Schwarz's members has the ability to read and manipulate minds.

It might be it…Manx said it was a key… 

He remembered the folder that he forgot to share with his colleagues. There might be some information the folder may give. He took to the crumpled manila folder and scanned its contents.

It contained that photo Manx shown earlier, some news clippings, and a bio sheet. The one caught his attention was the news clippings. They seemingly agreed to what he thought on before, having a twin that is. 

The clipping was neatly cut but the fact that it was quite old was revealed because of its yellowish color.  The lines of some weird news came running in it,

…impossible to be explained. Police has confirmed that the child was already dead before leaving the institution. Forensic investigation proved that the child committed suicide in the bowels of the facility after not being able to hold his sanity any longer.

Then the more startling ones came…

_…However, old residents in Asugawa city have identified the boy living with the mother in one of the apartments, in the depressed areas there. Apparently, none of them has known that the child was already tried as a juvenile delinquent or that Kaoki was once believed to be dead.  They believed that the youngster was harmless and—silent._

So the boy's name was Kaoki…and he was dead before? Weird…but the people seemed to care less that their silent kid is already _dead._

_Are you confused Siberian?_

_Haha…too bad for you…no one understands what you see._

"Who are you?" Ken asked the question to no one in paticular. It looks like he's beginning to crack up. They say you are crazy when you begin to hear voices in your own head.

Wouldn't it be nice if everything winded up like you wanted it to? 

"But everything happens accordingly to destiny!"

Really? But destiny is altered by your choices. They do not believe you Hidaka…Because they know you and your choices. They know you can make a fool out of yourself. You fall for traps right? You believe too much with what you see. 

"They just don't understand. And _who _are you?!"

Need not be angry…you know me very much. Just as I know you, your past, your beliefs and even your inclination to Aya-kun…

Dammit, he thought who was this annoying intruder poking fun at his brain? How come he says about his inclination to Aya? So what? His head, it hurts so much…he might be going crazy. Maybe it was true…he was not perfectly sane…

~

"Enough." Brad peered sternly through his glasses quite annoyed that Schuldich wasn't stopping yet. "I said stop."

"If you say so…dear Braddy. Too bad it was fun poking him…"

"Aren't you even reserving the 'fun' because you would lose it immediately?" he snapped at the red head sitting at the back of his car.

"Fine you win. I _admit_ that I deliberately _forgot _about my _friend _beside me." And then mockingly told to the boy beside him, "_I'm sorry. I forgot you still want to play tomorrow right?_"

Crawford saw through the rear-view mirror that the boy responded to Schuldich. He didn't know why the kid was drawn to Schuldich and was willingly succumbing to the other's power.

"It's okay. We will see them anyhow at the Sumeragi Aisle. If ever they figured it out now that we are heading there."

Fine, Crawford thought. Schuldich had his way again. Noting would rupture his good spirits. We will see how this would turn out… He revved his engine and left the quiet flower shop just the way it was before they arrived.

We will see if Weiss really have brains to figure out what they were up to.

**~tbc**

Aki7: now we've revealed that Schwarz doe have something to do with what's happeing to our Weiss boys ^_^ still confused? Well…never mind. If you see this chapter as something sucky or something else, please do give a review. I don't know whether I'm nuts or crazy… 

Thanks!

Ja!


	5. Talk

**-**

Parallel 

Chapter 5: Talk

Disclaimer: same as usual. I can be blamed for the OOCness of the characters. I'll explain later why Aya isn't that icy.

Aya stared bleakly against the white washed walls of the hospital. He knew everything was turning, no scratch that— _already _crazy, ever since he'd seen that unreal slaughtering of Omi. Yes, call that a profanity if you would, but please they also kill people with their own hands. 

True it wouldn't mean much seeing another heap of wasted flesh, bleeding on the ground but…frankly it disturbed him again, witnessing another person close to him dying in his arms. Before was almost near to that situation, his very own sister fell into a coma. Now, it was his own friend, however, it wasn't real. It was he who was closer to death.

He felt miserable, considering the fact that now he knew how hard life was even just by laying crippled on a bed. He wanted to do something about the situation, but couldn't.

He wanted to see the kid again…however it meant getting hacked again into a bloody pulp. He wanted to do the same "Shi ne Takatori" to the kid…

But you can't right? And that was a kid, Aya! So much of vengeance you forget it was a child?

But that kid is a murderer… 

So what? Remember giving up your 'innocence' in search for Takatori? Innocence such that you readily tainted your hands to get him.

Your sister is innocent about you, your work and your emnity.

But innocents would die because of the currupt old man! My sister is one of his victims! 

Really? So you're becoming self righteous? Killing criminals or corrupt officials means taking away happiness from the innocent ones, their relatives!

_Shut up._

Accept the reality, Fujimiya. You are just like those seething criminals who are lost in their own beliefs, emnity and desires…

I said, Shut up! 

He strained much to free himself from the voice in the back of his head, taking opportunity to torment him again. He heard an loud knock at the door. _Thank goodness for distraction._

He immediately saw a brown head poking at the side to see him. "Oops. Gomen, did I disturb you, Aya-kun?"

It was Ken again. Why on earth did the other visit him on these kind of moments? But it would also mean getting his mind off the thoughts he had so he didn't try and shoo him away.

Ken glanced at Aya, same stony face again. Seems he's in a quite foul mood. Might as well shut his mouth a little so he wouldn't end up being dragged out by the med nurses for 'harassing' their patient. Then suddenly he thought, he brought roses with him. Would Aya like it? Nevermind.

Slowly he grabbed a chair beside the bed and searched for a vase to place the flowers he brought. No, he didn't bring red ones for it is strikingly disturbing these days, instead he brought white ones. Strikingly disturbing was not an understatement because it reminded them both of the same thing, blood.

"Arigato." Ken looked at his side and was surprised. He placed down the hand skillfully arranging the flowers on the vase and approached the bed.

"It's nothing…" he knew the other was trying to bring up a conversation, least it was because the latter wasn't that good in it. "You seem becoming well."

"…Maybe. What brings you?'

"Err…I wanted to see how your doing, that's all."

How sweet of you Hidaka. But you won't betray the fact that you have another reason of coming.

"Umm okay I'm telling…" he saw the scowl forming on the older man's face so he decided to tell as well. "…not comfortable with Kudou around.

Aya had noted Ken's calling of Yohji 'Kudou', meaning there was something going on. He know it wasn't normal for Ken calling someone by their last name, the other had high  respect to others. He wouldn't dare to calling people by their surname.

Still he couldn't help thinking how annoying Yohji could sometimes be. The he turned his head slightly, so it wouldn't stretch the fresh wounds and cause pain.

"What's with Yohji?"

"Accused me of attempting to kill you. _And we've got a mission coming up! Imagine him fretlessly saying that to me?_"

Yes, Yohji can be vulgar, indecisive, un tact or everything of the three. "You didn't

"I saw the kid."

"I guess. They both don't understand do they? They just didn't experience what is happening to both of us." 

"I guess."

"I hate it when they accuse…I'm confused. I made some thinking yesterday…how come we saw each other then something will happen far away and there we also were present at the place at exactly the same moment? It is not possible…"

"…"

"And then one of us ends up here. Manx gave me a news clipping about the kid you were referring to. His name was Kaoki, committed suicide two years ago and now is running amock the streets of Kyoto. Could he be a ghost?" Ken asked then looked at Aya and saw that he was only partly listening. Then he realized that it was him who was doing all the talking for the past minute. He stopped and pondered a few more moments before hearing Aya's soft voice.

"Who knows. Don't worry about Yohji. I'm positive it wasn't you who did it to me. Though it was your weapon."

"But he sounds as if _I _did it."

"Don't worry. I'll tell him. Concentrate on the mission. I trust you would not fail."

Ken was fairly surpised that Aya was _actually _compromising for him. And more so that he is giving reassurance. Curious about this he thought on asking about it.

"Anou, Aya…"

"…?"

Hearing an interested response from his companion, he cautiously asked Aya, "Aya, why the sudden change?" 

It was fairly obvious that Aya was acting totally different right now. Had he lowered his defenses and decided it's time to share some pieces of hiself to the others?

The response came from the red-head was, "I…am merely annoyed at the happenings. Besides, you're the only one who actually cares enough to visit so much."

"Ne? Am I disturbing you?" Ken said, his eyes dimming a bit from apparent dismay. He just wanted Aya to get better. 

~

Omi had just finished adjusting his crossbow. They had successfully tracked the location of Schwarz, due to his luck of breaking in Nagi's own preventive manipulation of his laptop.

They had set up the logistics and all the technical aspects needed for the mission. The operation at hand is quite tough, considering they lost their front man, Aya. Hopefully they would at least do something about it.

Of course, three against four assassins with special abilities wasn't good, what more about the boy' in their possession. It could mean danger.

"Omi, are you ready?" Ken asked. He had turned warmer to younger boy after talking to Aya. He did not worry much about his annoyance of Yohji. The former seemed impassive, just whiling away with sticks of cigarettes while Omi finished reiterating the parts of their mission

"Weird, I thought…one of my bugnuks was with the forensic team at the facility…" Ken thought as he opened his drawer and found out that he had the pair of bugnuks instead of one. Ignore it again, it must be something unexplainable. However, giving in into his doubts, he immediately called Manx.

"Manx, do you know why I have two of my bugnuks?"

"No. I believe that the investigating team has one of your weapons?"

"Hai. I don't understand, I looked into my drawer and found two."

"Well, take advantage of it. There is no time to waste over worry why you have two of them. As of now, head for Schwarz's location."

"Yes."

At 21:00 hours, they had set off to their destination in search of Schwarz.

~

"They are coming. Just hold you damn reins." Crawford adjusted his glasses gently, noting Schuldich's every so eager pacing.

"I can't wait to play with them again."

"Well, it would be obvious if you could't sit. You would look like a kid who is very excited about sharing his new toy with a bunch of grown-ups. Hn. I don't find them interesting, however, you are keen about them."  Nagi, now sitting at one of the pews of the chapel primply remarked. 

"You just don't understnd them well. Your toy is your computer smilar to Weiss, they are mine."

"I'm not a stupid kid who plays with laptops."

"Get a life Nagi-kinsky…" Shudich approached him and placed a hand on Nagi's shoulder. "You need some lovin'"

"When did you learn about love?" Nagi snorted out loud.

"Just now." Schudich smiled and winked at him. Damned mind reader.

"And _just now_, they are here. Continue your hussy debate later. Let them feel welcome in this chapel." Crawford smiled and effervescently shooed  them to the back.

~

Yohji kicked the chapel door quite strong, causing its old doors to creek ot loudly. "Uhh Yohji-kun, you should have opened the door instead. This is a sacred place"

"Hn…I don't care. It's dirty, because a filthy group used this as a hideout."

Noting the lighted altar in the darkness, all three Weiss assassins heightened their alertness. "Secure the graveyard Balinese."

"Roger, Bombay."

"Siberian, I'll check inside. You go around outside."

"No problem, Bombay."

Ken wiped off the little sweat slowly dampening his hair. This will be tough, especially now that there are no signs of Schwarz or whatsoever. A little way after he and Omi had separated ways, they heard a loud scream.

Oh no.

~**tbc**

**  
**A/N: Sorry for the long update. That's why I made a longer chapter. ::crosses fingers:: Hope you guys like it! Please do review. Thank you ^_^


End file.
